The Power of a Promise
by HanyouKagome008
Summary: The promise Ed made to Winry when he was smaller comes around in an interesting way. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, the original plotline or characters therein.

"Winry listen to me!" Ed yelled angrily. He reached out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Perhaps more roughly than he had intended. His eyes flickered with concern before he stepped back, letting his hands fall from her slim shoulders. " You can't come with me this time! It's dangerous!. " The auto mail mechanic stared back at him stubbornly, tears in her eyes.

" You think you can just go off again and leave me here! Oh, I get it now! You just don't want me tagging along and annoying you. Or maybe is it that you think I'm weak, eh shrimpy!" Winry shouted.

" Who are you calling shrimpy! You're not going with me! All you'll do is whine about how all I care about is alchemy and how I don't listen to you and you'll probably fawn over every auto-mail equipped person we meet! You think I want to deal with that? I've got things to do and you'll just muck it all up!" His hands curled into fists at his sides. He knew he hurt her and it bothered him that he had said the things he said. Especially about her mucking things up. He liked it when she was with them, but this time she couldn't go. Envy had it in for him, him and no one else. It was obvious the homunculus had a special hatred for him to make his life a living hell. As if it wasn't bad enough already. The point was that he didn't want Winry hurt, or worse yet, dead. He had already almost lost his brother, and losing Winry? That would kill him. He couldn't risk it.

Winry felt her lower lip tremble and she straightened. How could he be such an ass? So mean?. There was anger in his eyes and she glared hard at him. The stupid idiot couldn't figure out how much she loved him. She knew he was afraid of loving , because everyone he had ever loved had died or had almost died. Al and their mother. Her parents were dead, but at least she had Pinako and Den. All he and Al had were each other and it seemed like everything and everyone in Amestris wanted to tear them apart. Their circumstances were entirely different.

"I'll muck things up huh? If that's how you feel then FINE! Don't ever come back you stupid ass! If I muck things up so bad and I'm so mean to you, find some other auto mail mechanic! I don't need you anyways!" She cried out and then turned on her heel and stalked across the living room to her bedroom door, slamming it loudly so that the wrenches and screws on the table rolled and shook.

She ran over to her bed and flopped down on it face first, shoving her face into the pillow. Tears rolled down her face. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to go blow possibly the last chance she would have to see Ed in a long time? What if it was the last time she ever saw him? He wasn't leaving until tomorrow morning but he probably wouldn't talk to her. Winry closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side, holding the pillow tightly to her chest.


	2. Just Between Brothers

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, the original plotline or characters therein.

Posting the second chapter because the first chapter seemed to go over well thanks to all who have been reviewing!

Ed sat outside on the porch, his hands on his knees as he bent over to play with a loose string on his jacket. He sighed heavily and looked out at the fields of Rizemboul. He had grown up here, he and Al and Winry. He had proclaimed his eternal love to her, that he would definetely be the one to marry her when they got older. And here he was; 12 years later and he felt as immature now as he did then. But at least then, he had openly admitted his affection for her. They still fought like little kids. Only this time the stakes were much higher. If he hadn't told her to stay, she might have died.

For a moment he thought about going back inside and apologizing to her, to tell her why he really didn't want her going. But she might try to force her way into going with me. The thought suddenly struck him. What would life be like for he and Al if they hadn't had a profieciency in alchemy, if Mom hadn't died, if they hadn't tried to trasnmute her and if Al hadn't lost his body. Would he still be close to Winry? Would they be closer friends, or even a couple? Or would they be apart?

As much as he hated his prosthetic limbs and the situation Al was in, a small part of him knew that having the auto mail brought them closer together. They shared a special, odd sort of bond. The auto mail brough them together. She put her heart and soul into making the auto mail. HIS auto mail. The one she made especially and only for him.

He didn't know if he would see her again after he left in the morning. What if this journey was his last? He tried not to dwell too much on this subject. Anything could happen. Before he had realized his feelings for Winry, none of these questions had caused him any particular concern or worry. But the thought of never seeing her again gnawed at his conscience. How could he do that to her? What right did he have to do that to her? He didn't. He didn't have any right to.

" Brother" a voice spoke from behind him. Ed turned his head around to see the suit of armor looming over him; hand lifted in greeting.

"Al"

Al sat himself down on the wide steps next to his brother and looked at his hunched over figure. Something was obviously bothering him. He knew it had something to do with Winry. The younger brother had heard them fighting and the door to Winry's bedroom slam.

"Brother, why didn't you just tell Winry the truth? She would have understood " he said cautiously, trying not to agitate his already irate brother.

Ed scowled darkly. "Yeah right! What would I tell her?" he made a face and snarled and took on a sarcastic tone. " Gee Winry, I don't want you going because Envy might kill you? Or because I might fail to protect you? Maybe you will hate me" the alchemist shook his head and stood up crossing his arms across his chest. " I can't do that to her Al! If she died then I would have failed her! Like I . . like I . . ." his fists clenched again as he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. " Like I failed you" he murmured.

" Brother!" Al cried and put his heavy, metal hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. " How can you say that! You did the best you could and I'm grateful for that! Winry would never think you failed her! She cares about you brother! She loves you!"

Ed stiffened at what his brother said and tried to supress a feeling of happiness that flickered. He couldn't let her love him. She couldn't know he loved her either. She would get hurt and he didn't want that.

" I don't care!" he snapped." what happens between she and I is our business! Besides; she probably just thinks she loves me! Women are stupid. I don't care if I ever see her again! She's just... just a . . A PAIN!" Ed shouted.

"Brother how can you be so selfish! " Al cried out in anguish and grabbed him, spinning the older brother around to face him. " If you don't go to her now you might never see her again!"

"Thats exactly why I don't want to see her Al! Don't you get it! If I go to her now, then I'll want to stay and I still need to give you back your body! I don't deserve to be happy or to give it until you're restored and back to your old self!" He stared up at his younger brother pleadingly. "You have to understand that Al!"

" I do understand Brother! You give up so much for me! You gave up your arm and leg just to keep me in this world. I want you to be happy! Winry makes you happy! You smile when you're with her. If you don't go to her now you'll miss this chance to tell her you love her. We might not come back this time!" He looked hopefully to Ed, loosening his grip on his shoulder and stepped back.

Ed looked down at the ground, scuffing the dirt with his boot. Al's words had hit him hard and he nodded numbly. "Alright. I'll go tell her , but she isn't coming with us. " He turned to the right and made his way back over to the steps and into the house. Al watched his retreating form and then looked back into the setting sun. He sincerely hoped Ed would tell her. He was so stubborn sometimes.


	3. Last Chance Confession

Disclaimer : I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, the original plotline or the characters therein.

A/N : Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and giving suggestions! The feedback is wonderful! Here's the third chapter! Sorry its so short, I'll make it up for it and later chapters!

There was a knock on the bedroom door as Winry lifted herself up from the bed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Who is it?" There wasn't an answer and she stood up as the door opened and Ed walked in. Immediately she frowned and walked over to him.

" Geez! Didn't anyone ever tell you to ask before barging in? I could have been undressed or something you jerk!" she yelled.

Ed tensed and glared at her. " Fine then! I'll leave! Besides, if I walked in on you there wouldn't be anything to look at anyways, except an auto mail obsessed freak!" So much for telling her how he felt. If he didn't tell her then she would be safe, but Al wouldn't accept the fact that he didn't tell her and he would have to live with lying to her about something so important.

"Get out!" She reached over onto her bedstand, grabbed her wrench and held it threateningly in anger. Just who did he think he was, coming into her room after yelling at her and calling her a problem! Winry set her arm back and then threw the wrench as hard as she could towards him. It flew past him and hit the door with a loud thud. Ed reacted quickly and jumped to the side to avoid being hit.

"WHAT THE HELL WINRY!" he yelled angrily. "One of the reasons I can't trust you coming with us is your damn temper! I think I'm going to wind up with brain damage from being hit so many times!"

"As if you aren't already, being so mean to me!" She cried out angrily and turned around with her back to him. He was so infuriating sometimes!.

Ed sighed heavily in dismay. How was he supposed to tell her how he felt if they kept fighting?. If he retorted then they would just keep fighting because both of them always had to have the last word. He was just going to have to either blurt it out or turn and run out of the room. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath as he moved towards her.

" Look Winry, I came here to tell you something, so can't you just turn around and listen to me?".

"Why? So you can insult me again?" She snapped as she turned around and looked at him. Ed blinked once. There were tears in her eyes. Tears he was sure he caused, and it bothered him severely.

"Damnit Winry! Just hear me out!"

"I'm listening then" she replied.

Ed sighed again and for a moment he contemplated not saying anything. But the tears in her eyes and what Al had told him convinced him that it had to be said. It was either now or never.

" The reason I didn't want you to go with us..well..its.."

Winry looked at him in confusion. " It's what Ed?" What exactly was he trying to tell her?. He was so complex that sometimes it was hard to tell exactly what he meant.

" Well..its just..there's alot of people after Al and I...really dangerous people and I don't want you going because you might get hurt..or even killed! I don't want that. You're about the only thing close to family that Al and I have.." He looked at her nervously.

"I-I am?" She stammered. He wasn't normally so open about his feelings. This was really strange.

"Y-Yeah, of course you are. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you because I...well..because I.." Ed squirmed nervously and swallowed hard. His heart was pounding, he could feel it. He had to tell her, what if he never came back?. He didn't want to be like his father and leave without saying anything. Even if her reaction was different and she rejected him, he had to tell her. He looked up into her blue eyes and opened his mouth. " Because I love you Winry."


	4. I Promise

Disclaimer : I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, the original plotline or the characters therein.

A/N : Thank you so much to all who have been reviewing! Here's the 4th chapter so enjoy! Also, this may seem like the end but its not, I assure you

There was a weak gasp from Winry as she blinked widely. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he really love her? It couldn't possibly be true. He had to pulling some prank.

"Edward Elric . . if youre joking I swear . . . " she looked at him deadly serious. The golden eyes that stared back at her were filled with apprehension and immediately she regretted what she had said. He wasn't lying. She could tell when he was and at that moment he definetely wasn't.

"It isn't a joke Winry. I do love you, so please don't make this so difficult" he pleaded. God, he felt like such a loser. She apparently didn't feel the same way back. He had just spilled his guts to her and all she did was stand there and accuse him of lying to her. He really should have left without saying anything.

"Ed " he looked up at her.

"What?" he replied.

Winry clasped her hands infront of her waist nervously. Now that he told her it made sense to tell him how she felt. Or she knew she might not get the chance to tell him how she felt for him.

"I'm glad, I'm really happy that you said that because . . . well . . " she sighed shakily and looked down at the floor nervously. " I love you Ed.."

The latter just stood there a bit shocked at what she said. He didn't know what to do, he didnt know if he should go over and hug her or turn and run out of the room. He had thought if this moment had ever happened to him that he would know what to do but in all reality, he didn't have a clue.

"Winry . . I don't know. I don't know if I could ever make you happy " he whispered.

She sighed softly again and stepped closer to him. She reached out and touched the side of his face hesitantly and gave him a slight smile. " You made me happy Ed. You love me and I don't care if you have to go away because I'll wait for you both. I wouldn't have gotten so mad if you had just told me why you didn't want me going in the first place"

He smirked a little bit. " Yeah right. You still would have thrown the wrench at me"

"I would not!" she retorted with a bigger smile. " I would have kissed you for being so honest, or something girly like that!" she blushed softly as she spoke.

He noticed the blush and seized the moment. " You wouldn't kiss me!" Winry put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"You kissed me once!"

"When we were really small so that doesn't count" Ed stated cooly, offering her a smug look.

"Well you're still really small so if you kissed me now it might" she chuckled. He growled.

"Who are you calling so short like a little kid that you don't want to kiss!" Winry shook her head.

"Youre impossible! I never said any of that! And I never said I didn't want to kiss you either!". Ed smiled and realized that this arguement could get interesting. He really did want to kiss Winry, but he didn't want it to be weird or strange.

"Prove it" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way!" she frowned. " The guy is always supposed to kiss the girl!" She couldn't believe she was argueing with him over something like a kiss. In books she had read it was supposed to be a romantic approach. But since when was anything that involved Ed, by the book?. But this was fun too.

"Fine!" He reached out and pulled her closer to him. "We'll settle this once and for all." He felt his heart begin to pound nervously again as he looked into her eyes. He had never been this close to her before. Winry trembled as she felt herself drawn into his arms as she looked up at him. The humor was gone from his eyes and was replaced with a sort of tenderness that she hadn't seen before. Ed lowered his head and closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't screw this up. He knew he didn't screw it up when he felt his lips press against hers. They were so warm and soft. The kiss was only supposed to last a second but he found himself wanting to continue it. Winry felt his lips on hers and then slid her arms around his waist lightly. When she felt him kiss her more forcefully she knew it was alright to respond. It was as if she could feel all his emotion opened up to her and she reveled in the feeling. If it was the last moment she was going to spend with him then she was happy. Slowly, Ed pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the girl held in his arms. He rested his head ontop of hers and slid his hand down over her shoulder.

"I love you Winry" he whispered. " Thank you . . ."

"I'll always wait for you Ed " she replied in a soft voice. " Because we're family and because I love you"

"After this journey I'll come back and make good on that promise I made when we were smaller. Just please Winry, understand that there are still things I must do and what I owe to Al . . " he stepped back and looked down into her eyes that stared back. She nodded slowly in understanding. She knew what promise he was talking about and that promise alone made her so happy.

"Its important that you and Al get your bodies back and I'll always wait for you" Winry closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Ed kissed the top of her head softly.

"I love you Winry Rockbell" he whispered again as he closed again. Winry nodded slightly.

"And I love you Edward Elric..forever"


	5. Return to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, the character or the original plot therein.

A/N: I have seen the end of the series and I know how it ends. I'm just making my own ending for my story because I don't want to spoil it for any readers that haven't seen it... or atleast I'm trying not to. ... And also, this isn't the end of this story, I'm doing a continuation from both Ed and Al's points of view on what happens. And also a big thankful to those who have reviewed and helped with constructive criticism. It is greatly appreciated.It makes me so happy to see reviews. Once again, thanks a bunch!

-6 years later-

Winry watched as the gray storm clouds slowly headed east, away from Rizemboul. James would be happy about that, she noted to herself. He had been waiting all day to go outside, only because she wouldn't let him out when it was raining like that. The air was still warm and humid as the old dog, Den lay in the shade of a tree.From her place on the porch she could see the stone wall at a distance and the road winding through the village. It hadn't really changed much. Each time Ed left, she always waited for him no matter how long he was gone or what shape he came home in. He always came back to her.

"Mama! Can I go outside now? Please please? Can I?" James came running out of the house, the porch door shutting loudly behind him. He looked up at her with hopeful gold colored eyes. A mop of light blonde hair hung around his face. Winry smiled and put her hand lightly on his shoulder, gently pushing him towards the stairs.

"I don't see why not. Don't go too far though because your father might be back today..." The little boy gave her a bright smile and nodded.

"I promise" he said as he turned around and ran down the steps. She watched his figure disappear over the small dip in the road. She seldom worried about him because he never got into any real trouble. A slight creaking noise from above caused her to look up only to see the sign above the door blowing in the breeze. Carved into the weathered wood it read " Elric Auto-mail" Winry had taken up the business after Pinako had died. That had been during Ed and Al's absence. When they had left they hadn't returned for three years. She had been so lonely and worried but she tried not to show it for James's sake and had her hands full with raising him so she wasn't as lonely. She still missed him though. Since he was born she told him all the time about his father and uncle. Since he could talk he did nothing but ask about his father and kept on insisting that he would come back even though he had never met either one of them.

James had been born a little less than a year after Ed had left. The night he was going to leave, things had happened between them.The kiss had led to one thing which had led to another and she didn't regret any of it. That was the one special night she had shared with him. She knew in retrospect that she had probably been too young but she hadn't known when she was going to see him again or if she was ever going to see him again. James had been born from that night and she probably knew also that she had been too young to have a child but she managed and she loved the child very much, he was as much a part of Ed as he was of her.

When the brothers had returned Al had his body back and Ed still had his mechanical limbs but he didn't seem to be too bothered by it. When they were alone she had asked him about how Al got his body back but Ed had just sighed and looked away. He had a face of someone that held a sad secret and wasn't going to tell so she didn't pry and had moved onto another topic. She was never going to forget his face when he saw his son for the first time. At first she thought he was angry but then the shock in his eyes faded to a sort of pride and happiness. She had known him so long that she could tell. He had given her the smile he reserved just for her and her alone and then he had kissed her. Shortly after his return he had made good on his promise and they had been married. It wasn't a terribly large wedding. Just Nelly, an old friend from their childhood, Al , James and Mustang and Hawkeye from Central had managed to make it. They had exchanged vows and had been married. Winry Rockbell had become Mrs. Edward Elric. But she preferred Winry Elric to anything else.

Ed spent two years with her after his first return. He was there to celebrate James's fourth and fifth birthdays together with his wife, brother and son. Shortly after the child's fifth birthday he and Al had to leave again. He was still part of the military and now worked as an officer, investigating unsettled military affairs. Al worked with him as his partner which he very much enjoyed. The younger Elric brother never got to be a state alchemist but he worked hard at being a dedicated soldier. Even though Ed had been gone for a little over a year this time, she still missed him as much as ever.

And now today, she kept her gaze fixed on the horizon. She spied a figure making their way up the road. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Was it him? Or was it a client coming for their automail?. But as the figure made its way closer to the house, a glimpse of blue and gold caught her eyes.The only people that wore a military uniform that she knew of were Ed and Al. And the approaching figure was still a bit too short to be Al. As she made her way quickly down the stairs, Den barked and sat up and James came running towards her.

"Mama! Mama! Papa came back! He's home!" The little boy cried out excitedly. He bolted down the road to the approaching figure who stopped and dropped his suitcase. It really was him. She followed after her son and ran to greet her husband. She stopped a few feet from him, seeing Al behind him, wearing the same compassionate smile he always had. She watched as Ed picked up James and swung him around his arms before setting him down.

"Hey there James! Geez...you've gotten big!" He remarked as he ruffled his hair. The boy laughed and made a face.

" I know! It's 'cause Mama tells me to drink my milk so I stay shrimpy like she said you were!" Ed smirked and then looked up to see Winry standing infront of him.

"So you've been lying to our son telling him I'm shrimpy eh? Who are you calling shrimpy?" He exclaimed indignantly. Winry laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. " Not you! Geez! You're so sensitive about your height! Get over it! Youre' taller than I am!" al spoke from behind Ed.

" It's true! Mustang doesn't even tease him anymore, but you still get upset Brother!" Al chuckled. Ed grumbled and held her closer.

"So what? I still hate him! But enough with him, what do you say we all go inside and get some food. I'm starving!" Winry rolled her eyes.

" You're always hungry!" She retorted.

"Papa, did you bring anything fun from Central ?" James questioned curiously. Ed tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully for a moment.

"Why yes, I think I did!" He knelt down and opened the suitcase and took out a small box wrapped in brown paper and handed it to him. James looked at it with wide gold eyes before opening it.

"Its an airplane!" He took it out and then hugged his father before taking off towards the house, waving the plane in the air as he went. Al followed suit, calling after the child.

Winry waited for him to stand up and then wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him softly. "I've missed you so much..." she whispered. He nodded slowly and kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you too...I'm planning on staying for a while this time..." Winry looked up at him with searching eyes.

"How long?" She questioned. She hoped it was atleast for a little while this time. He held her closer and whispered against her lips.

"Permanently..."

She blinked once in shock before smiling widely and hugging him closer. "But how!" she exclaimed. Ed brushed his fingers through her hair.

"They instated me here to organize and sort out old military affairs... I know its not anything really serious...but the point is that I'm closer to you and James.. Al is staying too" he replied. She rested her head against his shoulder and whispered. " I love you so much Edward Elric...and I always will..." Ed kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"And I love you Winry Elric. When I made that promise I told you I'd keep it and I'm really glad I did..."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Nothing could ever take this wonderful happiness away from her.


End file.
